victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Trending Now!
Trending Now! is a new segment on TheSlap. A particular topic is choosen every week and students from Hollywood Arts will post something that is related to that topic. #PrettyPeopleProblems Tori Vega: When everything in the store looks good on you, it's hard to decide what to buy. Jade West: When even vampire makeup doesn't make you look scary. Trina Vega: When people are jealous cuz you're sooooooooooo much prettier than they are. Beck Oliver: Casting directors never take you seriously when you read for the part of the "Ugly Best Friend". Cat Valentine: Wasting your whole day staring at yourself in the mirror. Andre Harris: You don't know how to pop a zit because you've never gotten one before. Sikowitz: When the lady at the coffee shop puts extra cream in your coffee to impress you... but you're lactose intolerant. (And the bathroom is occupied) Robbie Shapiro: Fun house mirrors don't make me look goofy. Sinjin Van Cleef: I don't have anything to contribute to this topic. :( #ThingsYourGrandmaSays Robbie Shapiro: I still can't believe they closed the internet. Sinjin Van Cleef: The sore on my face keeps getting infected. Can you please apply my ointment for me? Tori Vega: Will you please tell Trina to stop asking if she's in the will. Andre Harris: The post office is run by aliens trying to enter your home and steal your ketchup. Cat Valentine: I never tell the security guards at the airport that I have a fake knee. It's always funny when it sets off the alarms and they freak out. Sikowitz: Why am I still alive? I'm 108 years old. Even my youngest grandchild is balding. Rex Powers: My grandma was recycled years ago. She's now part of an outdoor dining set. Jade West: I don't understand why you've dyed your hair black and blue. You look like a bad bruise. Beck Oliver: Can you believe The Cheesecake Warehouse is now charging full-price for seniors? I wish someone would fix the economy before 4 PM today! #TurkeyTunes Tori Vega: When A Man Loves a Turkey (When A Man Loves a Woman) Jade West: Hit Me with Your Best Sauce (Hit Me with Your Best Shot) Trina Vega: Teenage Cream Corn (Teenage Dream) Beck Oliver: Total Eclipse of the Tart (Total Eclipse of the Heart) Cat Valentine: You Belong with Meat (You Belong with Me) Andre Harris: I've Got a Filling (I've Got a Feeling) Sikowitz: Gravy, Gravy, Gravy (Baby, Baby, Baby). I think I have what they call Bieber Fever. Robbie Shapiro: Miss Indigestion (Miss Independent) Rex Powers: All The Northridge Girls. There's no Thanksgiving twist on that one. It's just all I could think about. #ThanksgivingDon'ts Tori Vega: Don't invite your ex-boyfriend. He'll probably just end up weeping into his creamed corn while he begs you to take him back. Andre Harris: Don't remind your grandma the turkey used to be alive. She'll be worried about turkey terrorists all night long. Trina Vega: Don't waste your hottest outfit on dinner when only your family is going to be there to see you. Sinjin VanCleef: Don't chew your dinner and spit it out just to see the awesome fall colors on your plate. People don't like that. Beck Oliver: Don't let Jade say grace before dinner starts unless you want your family to cry. Jade West: Don't lock your annoying cousin in the basement. Your dad might call the cops on you. Robbie Shapiro: Don't wear your tightest jeans to the dinner table because it's embarrassing to have to unbutton them at the table. Rex Powers: Don't get too close to the oven if you don't want your face to melt. Sikowitz: Don't miss Thanksgiving because you forgot what day it's on. Apparently it's always on a Thursday. Or is it Friday? #I'm Thankful For Robbie Shapiro: I'm thankful for yoga pants... and the girls who wear them to my yoga class. Cat Valentine: I'm thankful for my hair because my head would be cold without it. Rex Powers: '''I'm thankful for the community of Northridge and the ladies it produces. '''Sikowitz: '''I'm thankful for Hollywood Arts because I was headed to the carnival before I got this job. '''Trina Vega: '''I'm thankful because I'm everything a boy would want. '''Andre Harris: '''I'm thankful for my fingers 'cuz without them I couldn't play the piano -- and my friends would call me Nubby. '''Tori Vega: '''I'm thankful for ear plugs whenever Trina is singing in the shower. '''Beck Oliver: I'm thankful for Jade because if I don't write that, she'll text-harass me all night. Jade West: '''I'm thankful that we only have to be thankful on one day and that day will be over soon. #Bad Mall Experiences '''Robbie Shapiro: Those shirtless models that hang out in front of stores. They make me feel inferior. Cat Valentine: When you come out of a store to find your brother knee-deep in the fountain picking up "free money." Rex Powers: '''Mall Santas. I don't wanna sit on some grown man's lap? Why not a cute lady elf? I'd sit on her lap. '''Sikowitz: '''Getting arrested for not wearing shoes in the mall. Do you know how gross the police station floor is? '''Trina Vega: '''When the hot guy who works at The Pear Store tells you he isn't allowed to date customers. I think he's lying. '''Andre Harris: '''When the person in front of you at the check out counter is paying her $48 bill in dimes and pennies. '''Tori Vega: '''When that annoying guy with the slicked back hair at the cell phone kiosk asks you for your number... again! '''Beck Oliver: When those perfume ladies spray me like I'm on fire. I'm a boy. I don't want to smell like petunias. Jade West: 'That store where moms dress like their little girls and their little girls dress like their dolls. What is up with that? #New Years Resolutions '''Robbie Shapiro:'I resolve to think up really good comebacks to Rex's insults. '''Cat Valentine: I resolve to focus more on what I'm doing so that….. hey did you ever wonder why frogs can't speak Spanish? Sinjin Van Cleef:'''I resolve to be able to fit into even skinnier jeans. '''Sikowitz: '''I resolve to finally find that 35 cents I lost in my couch cushions in 2003. '''Trina Vega: '''I resolve to stay perfect for one more year '''Andre Harris: '''I resolve to become an overnight millionaire as a singer/songwriter. Hey, I can dream right? '''Tori Vega: '''I resolve to record at least 3 original songs this year -- or at least 3 really good covers. '''Beck Oliver: I resolve to follow my resolution at least through January... then I reserve the right to change it. '''Jade West: '''I resolve to be less nice to people. I've been waaaaaay too easy on you guys this year. Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:Websites Category:Hollywood Arts